The Wizard and I
by SimbaFan
Summary: Elphaba became the Wicked Witch of the West because of one fatal decision; To run from the Wizard of Oz when she discovered his true intentions. But what would have happened if she didn't run? What would be come of the Wicked Witch and Glinda the Good?
1. A Chance to Fly

**Against my better judgement, I am posting this story at the same time as my third installment of the "Pride Trilogy", which means yes...I will be updating a bit slower (as if I wasn't slow enough already, I know) but I think that I need this challange. I need to test my versatility and my ability to multitask under pressure, if that makes sense. Plus I've kept my loyal readers waiting for FAR too long with the next chapter of "The Heart of Man", that I think they will enjoy SOMETHING from me, even if it's not _exactly_ what you're looking for. **

**So anyways, here's the synopsis for "The Wizard and I"**

**_Elphaba, the green-skinned and beautifully tragic girl, became the Wicked Witch of the West because of one fatal decision; To run from the Wizard of Oz when she discovered his true intentions. But what would have happened if she didn't run? What would have become of the Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda the Good if Elphaba had decided differently?_**

**I SUCK at synopsises, but there you go. So the first chapter won't really be anything new to those of you who have seen the Musical (WHICH IS INCREDIBLE!!!!) but it is needed to set the story up. I PROMISE, this is not a novelization of the musical. This is just the beginning.**

**And to answer one question, this is set in the "musicalverse" not the "bookverse". I'm sorry, but I just could not finish Wicked the book. It was FAR too political and drawn out for my taste. But I DO know what happens in it, just to clear that up. Again, "MUSICAL-VERSE", _NOT_ the "BOOK-VERSE".**

**Enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

**The Wizard and I**

**Written by SimbaFan a.k.a. Johnny**

**Chapter 1 – A Chance to Fly…**

This feeling of elation was the most wonderful thing Elphaba had ever known in her entire life. Never before had she felt so jubilant and ready to squeal in absolute joy. She could have even skipped if not for her pride.

She and her new best friend Galinda "Glinda" Upland had just spent the last short day in the Emerald City. Together, they enjoyed shows, saw the sights, went to salons (Which Elphaba wasn't entirely enthusiastic about, but she was there with Glinda who loved every minute of it. So she enjoyed it as well), shopped in the finest shops in all of Oz, sampled food from exquisite establishments, and all in all, enjoyed their one short day in the Emerald City.

But all of that took a backseat to what was about to happen.

Since birth, Elphaba had always wanted to meet the Wizard of Oz. As a child, she had no legitimate reason to meet with him; she merely wanted to see this all powerful and mighty entity who kept all of Oz running smoothly. But as she grew older and began edging further and further into the world that rejected her, she saw that she wasn't the only who was rejected. Animals (not to be confused with animals, who cannot speak) were constantly persecuted because of their 'unusual' and 'strange' abilities for speaking. As far as the majority of Oz was concerned, Animals should be seen and not heard.

Being an outcast all her life due to the bizarre pigmentation of her skin, Elphaba identified with these Animals instantly. Upon her arrival at Shiz University, she met and bonded with the only Animal teacher left in Oz; Dr. Dillimond, an extremely intelligent goat and an Animal Activist who constantly spoke out against the hatred spewed at the Animals in Oz. According to Dr. Dillimond, something bad was happening in Oz. Animals all over were losing their abilities to speak for no reason at all. Confusified by this, Elphaba wanted to do something. Through a lucky twist of fate (and a bit of her strange powers), Madame Morrible, the headshiztress at Shiz, was able to grant Elphaba audience with his Ozness, who was very interested in Elphaba's strange abilities. With Dr. Dillimond being fired earlier that day, Elphaba knew exactly what she needed to do when she saw the Wizard. She would tell him of these Animals losing their speech, and she just knew that the Wizard would help. He was Oz, the Great and Terrible after all! There wasn't a thing he couldn't do!

And now, the moment had finally come. Elphaba's heart swelled with joy as she and Glinda pushed through the giant emerald colored doors to his Ozness's hall. At last, she would finally be able to make good. After all these years of being a commodity, a failure, an unwanted outcast, she would finally prove everybody wrong and show them all that Elphaba Thropp could do great.

The doors swung inward to darkness. The two girls stared for a moment, and then they looked back at each other, as if unsure. Moving closer together, Elphaba and Glinda slowly walked forward through the doorway. As her eyes adjusted, Elphaba could make out statue-like structures on either side of the hall. At the very end was a large and elaborate structure. It was too massive and bulky to make out, but Elphaba was sure that this was where they needed to be headed.

Suddenly, green lights flickered all around them illuminating the darkness slightly. The massive structure ahead started spewing fiery bursts into the air. A giant mechanical head illuminated in the center of the structure and moved about in a terrifying manner. Perched on the top of the structure was a monkey wearing a fancy red tailcoat. The mechanical head began speaking in a menacing voice.

"I am Oz! I am Oz, the Great and Terrible!" It rumbled. Glinda gripped Elphaba's shoulders even tighter. "Who are you, and why do you seek me?"

It was now or never! Pushing Glinda off of her, Elphaba rushed forward and called out, "I-I am…Elphaba Thropp, your terribleness! And this is my friend Gl-"

"Oh!" cried a less menacing, and slightly muffled voice. "Is that you Elphaba? I didn't realize!"

The mechanical head clanked and sputtered for a few moments, and then it hung limp and unmoving in its perch. The hallway was suddenly illuminated very brightly. From behind the grand structure, emerged a man wearing a long gray coat and goggles. The girls stared at the man, mouths hung open in pure surprise.

"I hope I didn't startle you." He said apologetically. "It's _so_ hard to make out people's faces from back there!"

Elphaba and Glinda stared at this odd man for a moment, unsure if this was real? _This_ was the Wizard of Oz? This old, balding, eccentric little man was Oz, the Great and Terrible? Elphaba was unsure, and a bit standoffish.

"So, let's see…" the Wizard said, removing his goggles to reveal young and exciting eyes. "Which…is witch?"

Elphaba chuckled a bit at the joke. Slowly, she reached out her hand. The Wizard moved forward and grabbed it gently.

"Elphaba?" he asked. She nodded a bit enthusiastically. The Wizard smiled, showing a dazzling row of sparkling teeth. If anything, at the very least, he was charming. "Elphaba! A pleasure! And you must be…" he said, looking over at Glinda.

"Glinda." She said girlishly. "The 'Ga' is silent."

As the Wizard and Glinda exchanged greetings, Elphaba moved towards the mechanical head, reaching out to touch it. How very odd…Why would the Wizard of Oz need a machine to greet his guests, when he clearly didn't need one.

The Wizard noticed and said with a chuckle, "I-I know, it's a bit much, isn't it? But people expect this sort of thing, and you have to give people what they want."

This made sense to Elphaba, and she realized that worrying over this spectacle was silly. He really was the Wizard!

"I am _so_ happy to finally meet you!" She said jubilantly.

"Well that's good!" He said just as jubilantly. "Because that's what I love best; making people happy. You see, I'm a very sentimental man. I've always longed to be a father, but I never really had the chance. So I do everything I can to treat each and every citizen of Oz as if they were my very own flesh and blood, and you Elphaba are no exception. Everyone deserves a chance to fly, and it is your turn Elphaba."

Pure joy radiated through Elphaba at these words. It was so refreshing to finally be treated with respect and enthusiasm, and by the Wizard of Oz of all people.

"Oh your Ozness, I _knew _you would help!" she said. "You see, we're not here for just ourselves."

"We're not?" Glinda said in one of her blonde stupors. Elphaba giggled, something she rarely ever caught herself doing.

"No." She replied quickly, "You see, we're here because something bad has been happening to the A-"

"Please!" The Wizard interrupted, "I'm the Wizard of Oz. I already know why you're here."

Glinda gasped in amazement, which was followed by a dumbfounded "Ooh" by both girls.

"And I intend to grant your request." The Wizard continued. "But first, you must prove yourself."

"Of course!" Glinda cried. She rushed behind Elphaba and nudged her forward. "Prove yourself! Prove yourself!"

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Elphaba walked towards the Wizard. "But how?" She asked.

The Wizard snapped his fingers and called out, "Madame! The book!"

"Right away, your Ozness!" called out an all too familiar voice.

From behind the structure emerged none other than Madame Morrible, wearing a gorgeous, yet _very_ form-fitting emerald gown. Her bleach blonde hair was curled around her head in her usual way. Her old face was stretched behind a grin of pure happiness. Held tightly in her hands, was a very old and worn leather-bound book.

"Madame Morrible!" Glinda cried out.

"I believe you are already acquainted with my new Press Secretary." The Wizard commented.

"Press Secretary?" Elphaba said incredulously. How wonderful this day was turning out to be! The Wizard was not only doing good for her, but for her sorcery teacher as well!

"Yes dearies!" Madam Morrible replied in her girlish voice. "I have risen up in the world! You will find that the Wizard is a very…generous man." She smiled slyly. "If you do something for him, he will do _much_ for you."

Elphaba smiled at Madame Morrible and turned back to the Wizard. "But what would you like me to do?"

From atop his perch, the monkey jumped down into the group's midst and climbed up on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba laughed gleefully, and reached over and petted him.

"This is my monkey servant, Chistery." The Wizard explained. "He watches the birds so longingly every morning."

"Yes!" Madame Morrible chimed in. "His Ozness was thinking, perhaps…"

She held the leather-bound book out at arms length and let it fall open. As if a breeze blew, the pages flew open one after another and then they suddenly stopped.

"…a levitation spell." Morrible finished.

Glinda gasped in awe. "I don't believe it! Is that the Grimmerie?"

"Yes." Morrible responded solemnly. "The ancient book of thaumaturgy and enchantments."

In her girlish manner, Glinda reached out with a finger and asked "Can I…touch it?"

"No-o-o-o!" Morrible replied, drawing out the word and moving the book away from Glinda's outstretched finger. Madame Morrible walked over to an awestruck Elphaba, who stared at the book as it came closer and closer. Elphaba felt a strange connection to this book, though she was unsure exactly what the connection was.

Madame Morrible handed the book to Elphaba, who took the ancient and delicate tome with trembling fingers. She stared at the page that lay open, scrutinizing the symbols written within them.

"What funny writing…" she commented, kneeling down, placing the book on the ground to better read.

"It's a lost language." Morrible said. "The lost language of spells.

"A kind of recipe book for change!" The Wizard chipped in.

"Now don't be discouraged if you cannot decipher it dearie." Morrible continued. "I myself can only read a spell or two, and that took years-"

As Elphaba stared at the symbols, the strange tingling she felt whenever some of her power released began to run through her entire body. Without knowing what she was saying, her mouth formed foreign words that she never learned.

"Ahben….tahkay…"

A collection of gasps echoed around the hall as the group watched Elphaba decipher and cast the spell in the book.

"Merciful Oz!" Morrible cried out.

"Ahben tahkay ahben ahtum…" Elphaba continued, the tingling growing stronger and stronger. The spell rolled from her tongue and off her lips with such ease. It almost had a melodic tone to it, sounding like a lullaby.

"Oh Chistery, what an experience you're about to have!" The Wizard shouted joyfully.

"Ahben tahkayah entayah tifentah, ahben tahkay…" Elphaba was suddenly cut off as Chistery let out a shrill shriek that made everybody jump. He started clawing and scratching at his back like mad, as if it was in agonizing pain.

"Is something wrong?" Elphaba cried, feeling slightly terrified.

"It's just the transition, dearie!" Morrible said quickly, not taking her eyes from the screeching monkey.

"Chistery, are you alright?" Elphaba said urgently. When the monkey didn't reply, she desperately asked the Wizard "Why can't he answer me?"

Chistery let out one last loud, long shriek and suddenly, a pair of long bat wings sprouted from his back at the base of his neck. Screams erupted around the room from every person.

"Look!" Glinda cried, pointing at the monkey, who immediately used the wings to fly to the top of the structure again.

"She did it!" Morrible exclaimed. "I knew she could!"

Elphaba, purely horrified at what she had done, looked back down at the book and furiously started flipping through the pages, hoping to identify with something that could help.

"Quick! How do I reverse it!" she cried desperately.

"You can't!" Morrible replied excitedly.

"What!?" Elphaba cried, her heart sinking.

"You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!" Morrible said matter-of-factly. "Spells are irreversible! I KNEW it! I KNEW she had the power! I TOLD you!"

Morrible doubled over in hysterical and joyous laughter. Elphaba was confusified beyond reason.

"You…you _planned_ all this?" she asked, mortified.

"For you too dearie! You benefit too!" Morrible added quickly.

"And this is just the beginning!" The Wizard cried ecstatically. "Look!"

He rushed to the structure where the mechanical head sat limp, and pulled down on an unseen lever. One of the walls nearby lifted up to reveal an elaborate and enormous cage. Floating inside the cage were at least a hundred monkeys exactly like Chistery, with wings that spanned well past their bodies, screeching and hollering loudly.

If Elphaba had felt bad before, it was nothing to how she felt now. Her heart now plummeted into the icy depths of her stomach, which gave a lurch when she saw the winged monkeys…when she saw what she had done to them.

She stared at her hands which trembled violently.

"What have I done..." she whispered to herself. She couldn't bear to look at the poor creatures again. She couldn't even stand the sight of her own green skin…somehow, because of her skin she had these powers…and once again, they hadn't made good. They only tortured and destroyed. Fury boiled within her…and it wasn't directed just at herself. This was the Wizard's and Morrible's fault. They tricked her!

Elphaba looked up to see where Glinda was. She needed her best friend now more than ever. A quick scan around the room and she saw her, backed against the wall, a mixture of awe and fear etched in her face.

"If this is what you can do your first time out, then the SKY'S the limit!!!" The Wizard shouted in pure ecstasy.

"Such wingspans!" Morrible called out gleefully as the Wizard closed the wall. "Won't they make perfect spies?"

"Spies?"

Elphaba struggled to pull herself from her furious stupor at Madame Morrible's words. Spies? No…it was bad enough that those poor creatures were caged and now horribly mangled for life, but now…they were to be _used?_ For spying?

The Wizard and Morrible stopped and stared at Elphaba, looking unsure.

"You're right." The Wizard said calmly. "That's a harsh word. What about 'scouts'? That's what they'll be really. They'll fly around Oz and report any subversive Animal activity!"

Everything in Elphaba solidified. Her fury, her fear, her hatred…all of it froze at the Wizard's last words.

"So it's you." She said darkly. "You're behind it all?"

"Elphaba…" He said quietly. "Of course. I _am_ Oz, the Great and Terrible. See, when I first came here there was nothing but discord and discontent. And where I'm from, everyone knows the best way to bring folks together is to give them a really good enemy!"

Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing. The entire day of happiness she had was just a shadow of what it was turning out to be. She knew it was too good to be true. At no time in her life had she ever been truly happy for an extended period of time without something (usually her powers) ruining it. And of course, that pattern had not failed today. Everything she wanted…everything she was working for…it was all gone now. She couldn't' work with the Wizard! But what was she to do?

And suddenly, it began to dawn on her…why the Wizard wanted her. Why he was so interested in having her at his side…She stood up and faced the Wizard.

"You can't read this book at all can you?" She said quietly, picking up the Grimmerie. "That's why you need an enemy, and spies, and cages. You have no real power."

The Wizard stared blankly at her for one brief minute, before saying profoundly, "Exactly."

Her knees were weak. She couldn't stand anymore. She fell to her knees and stared at the ground, her whole world falling from underneath her.

"That's why I need you!" He cried, his joy returning. "Don't you see? The world's your oyster now! You have so many opportunities ahead of you!" He looked around and spotted Glinda. He held his arm out to her. "You _both_ do!"

"Oh thank you, your Ozness!" Glinda cried out. Elphaba couldn't believe this…she couldn't think straight. For a moment, she felt the urge to run. Just to take the Grimmerie and run for it, and never look back. That urge grew and grew…

"It's time Elphaba!" The Wizard said ecstatically, holding his arm out to her. "It's _your_ time! Everyone deserves a chance to fly, and your chance is here! What do you say?"

That urge to run was almost overwhelming. But could she do it? Could she really run from this? The Wizard was offering her everything she wanted! To be loved by all! To be regarded as someone important! But like this? Obtaining it by going against her morals and better judgment? What could she do? What _should _she do?

She opened her mouth.

"I…I…"

And that was all she could say. She couldn't form the words. Her mind was a battlefield and both sides were clashing with no clear victor.

"Of course my dear Elphaba," The Wizard said compassionately. "This is all so much! We can't expect such a grand decision on the spot! Come, Chistery will show you to your rooms. You can rest tonight and tell us tomorrow what you've decided!"

Elphaba barely noticed that she was being brought to her feet. She barely noticed Madame Morrible take the Grimmerie gently from her hands. She barely noticed Chistery taking her and Glinda by the hands and walking them out of the Wizard's hall.

"Good night, my witches!" The Wizard called after them. "Sleep well!"

Elphaba's world was spinning. Nothing was in its right place anymore. It was all topsy turvy. She barely heard Glinda's worried whisperings of her own name, nor did she pay any mind to where she was going. She barely noticed that Chistery had released her hand and that she was standing in an elegant, emerald room with the doors shut.

Her eyes rested on the grand bed. With all the strength she could muster, she flung herself on it and curled into a fetal position, where she wept for the loss of her last hope for Dr. Dillimond; her last hope to do something right. She wept herself into a haunting sleep, void of any happiness or hope.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


	2. Beautifully Tragic

**Okay guys! Here's the next chapter!  


* * *

Chapter 2 – Beautifully Tragic**

The next morning came quickly. Elphaba awoke abruptly, though she kept her eyes shut. Inside, she felt drained and empty. Yet there was one hope left…

_It was a nightmare. It had to be. When I open my eyes, I'll be in Glinda's and my room at Shiz._

She opened her eyes to an incredible and blinding amount of green.

She sat up in the immense and comfortable bed, her heart sinking further. This was real. It was not a nightmare. Yesterday really happened. The Wizard really was a fake, and he was not about to help the Animals.

So what was she to do now? She couldn't work with the Wizard and help persecute the Animals! But what would happen if she said no and went against him?

"What does it matter?" she said aloud to herself. "Nobody normal cares about me, so why should I care about them?"

She began thinking to herself that maybe if she said no, then maybe she could go against his efforts. She could try and save the Animals from losing their speech. She could tell the citizens of Oz that their wonderful Wizard was not so wonderful. She could expose him! She could save the Animals, reveal the Wizard for who he was, and be forever celebrated throughout Oz!

_Are you insane?! Nobody's listened to you before! Why on earth would they believe such blasphemy about their beloved Wizard?_

Elphaba knew that simply running and going against him was out of the question. Her already miserable life would be ruined further if she did. It wouldn't do her, nor the Animals, any good to ruin her life for their sakes. But what was she to do?

She held her head in her hands desperately, digging her fingers into her scalp, trying to make her mind work. There _had_ to be something that she could do! There just had to be!

As thoughts, memories, and images bounced around her mind, she remembered something that Madame Morrible had told her months ago at Shiz.

_"I predict the Wizard might make you his Magic Grand Vizier!"_

She froze.

"Magic Grand…Vizier…" she whispered out loud.

And suddenly, it was clear to Elphaba what she could do.

She could take that position! She could accept the Wizard's offer. She could play along and work with the Wizard and Morrible…or at least, make them think she was.

The question now was how?

What could she do with that power? And even if she could pull it off, how would she hide it from the Wizard and Morrible? It was more than just risky; it could possibly destroy her life if it all went wrong.

Elphaba sighed to herself. There was simply no way to know what to do until she could figure out just how the Wizard was stopping the Animals from speaking. Maybe then, she could come up with a more detailed plan. What she needed was to buy some time. For now, the best thing to do was to just play along.

She slipped out of her bed and wandered the room. It was very spacious and circular, like an observatory. The ceiling was even domed. The walls were adorned with artwork, woven fabrics, and tapestries; the likes of which Elphaba had never seen. They held her interest for some time, as she stared intently at them, trying to invoke some meaning, but the memories of the previous day kept tugging at her thoughts, distracting her like an annoying fly that wouldn't go away.

Across from her bed was an elegant, full-sized mirror. She stared at herself in it, taking note that she would need to fix herself up before seeing the Wizard again.

_Beautifully tragic…_she thought to herself.

She went to the window and opened it. Looking down, she saw that she was at least a hundred stories off the ground in one of the highest towers of the Emerald City Palace. Below her, she could see the citizens going about their business in their cheerful way. Children ran through the streets playfully, while adults went about shopping, bartering, and working. Their lives were so carefree…so blissful. It was all a lie.

Elphaba closed her eyes, feeling the anger seethe within her.

Everything she had ever believed…what she still _so_ wanted to believe…was all nothing more than a lie; smoke and mirrors. The Wizard couldn't help her. Glinda would sooner wear black in place of her signature pink before the Wizard could help Elphaba's cause or (she hated herself for even thinking it) de-greenify her.

At the thought of Glinda's name, there came a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Elphaba called out halfheartedly.

"It's me," Glinda's melodic soprano came muffled through the door.

"Come in," Elphaba replied.

Glinda came into the room, shutting the door slowly behind her. For a moment, she remained silent.

"Elphie?" she finally said quietly. "Are you alright?"

Elphaba sighed and looked around at her best friend.

"Elphie…how can this even be?" Glinda whispered. "How could the Wizard really be doing this?"

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh harshly at that.

"You of all people should know," she said, catching her breath. "Remember what you told me that night after the party?"

Glinda stared at her best friend, unsure of what was going through her mind.

"'Celebrated heads of state or great communicators don't have brains or knowledge,'" she recited. "'They're just popular.' Glinda, you were right. People are so blind to the truth. They only see what's skin deep. They never look beyond what anything appears."

She caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the elegant mirror across from her, her green skin reminding her all too well of just how much people focused on appearances.

"With that ignorance blinding the citizens, the Wizard can do whatever he wants. All he has to do is rally up the citizens to get their support."

Glinda hung her head. "I just can't believe it."

"I know," Elphaba replied quietly, reaching out and holding onto Glinda's shoulder. Glinda looked up at Elphie.

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly. "I'll stick with you no matter what Elphie."

Elphaba beamed at her best friend, her gratitude and joy for Glinda's friendship swelling.

"I'm going to stay," she replied.

"What?" Glinda said incredulously. "Elphie, are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Glinda," Elphaba replied, not sure if she even believed the words that came from her mouth. "But what else can I do?"

"Elphie…I would have thought you would have told him 'no' immediately." Glinda said, her voice rising into its higher octave. "If I know you like I think I do, you wouldn't even want to stay in this palace for one more second!"

"I know. And I almost did that," Elphaba said quickly, trying to calm her friend who was dangerously close to yelling. "But who would I help by going directly against him? Before I could even set foot outside these palace walls, I would be willing to bet my life that he would have all of Oz set against me and my efforts."

Glinda remained silent as she thought this over. Slowly she nodded. "But then you're just going to work with him? Elphie, even I'm thinking of telling him no!"

"Glinda, calm down," she replied. "I'm not going to work with him."

"But you said-"

"I said I wouldn't go against him _directly_."

Glinda's mouth hung open, a look of pure confusification on her face.

"I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to do, but I don't think I will until I make him think I'm on his side," she looked out the window at nothing in particular. "Don't worry. I'll come up with something. I'm not going to let Dr. Dillimond down. I can still make good."

Glinda smiled at Elphaba, who returned it. After a few more moments of casual conversation, the two of them decided it was time to get ready for their audience with the Wizard. Elphaba walked to her suitcase which was set on the right side of her bed and lifted it up onto the sheets. She flipped it open and reached in for one of her simple black dresses she had brought.

"Elphie," Glinda said, sounding ashamed. "You're not going to wear the same thing two days in a row are you?"

"So what if I am?"

Just because Glinda was her best friend did not mean that Elphaba was immune to her annoying devotion to appearances. Glinda stared at her incredulously.

"Liar or not, he's still in a position of power, and you _need_ to look presentable before him!" she cried.

Knowing it was a lost cause, she closed her eyes and replied in irritation, "Well, what would you suggest?"

Glinda stood up and strolled buoyantly across the room towards the bright green wardrobe, giggling all the way. Dramatically, she opened the doors to reveal a menagerie of dresses of all sizes and colors. Elphaba fought the urge to retch as she imagined herself wearing any of those colors, _especially_ the pink.

She rolled her eyes and said blandly, "I clash with everything."

"Except for one," Glinda replied with a broad grin. She stretched her arm out, moving her hands gently across the dresses, passing the rainbow of colors, over the immense amount of green, to the very last dress in the wardrobe. She pulled it out tenderly, letting it flow gracefully through the air.

It was a simple black dress, and yet it was so much more. It was form fitting and yet it elegant in its own way. Only her arms and her right shoulder would be visible. The black silk was lined and hemmed with thin, glistening threads of emerald green, which stood out vibrantly and beautifully all the same. Her thoughts briefly lingered on Fiyero, how he would react to seeing her in such a stunning yet simple gown.

Shaking the thought off, Elphaba stared at the dress for a few moments. Then a grin spread across her face. She stood up, crossed the room and took the dress gently from Glinda's hands.

"Go ahead!" Glinda squealed excitedly. "Try it on!"

Rolling her eyes gleefully, Elphaba obliged. She walked to the curved door across the room and opened it to reveal a lavish and beautifully decorated emerald bathroom, complete with vanity and a gigantic and artistically designed bathtub.

She shut the door behind her and quickly slipped into the dress. It was a perfect fit and, she noted, it was actually quite comfortable. She smiled guiltily to herself, thinking how unlike her this was. Slowly, she walked to the door and gently pulled it open.

"Don't say anything," she said immediately as Glinda opened her mouth to react. "I want to see it for myself."

Glinda closed her mouth abruptly, but the girlish squeals of glee, muffled as they were, were completely audible. Her eyes were shining with delight as she stared at her best friend. Elphaba walked to the floor length mirror. Before she reached it, she closed her eyes. For one brief second, she stopped, eyes still closed, unsure of what she should expect. After a brief moment, she exhaled calmly, stepped forward, and opened her eyes.

Her mouth fell open.

Who was this beautiful woman standing before her? This dress was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen on her body. It complemented her natural curves with sheer perfection, and the colors went so well with her skin that, if at all possible, it was almost unnoticeable.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she stared at her beautiful reflection. Never before had she ever stopped to realize how beautiful she really was. She was always so focused on the color of her own skin, like the rest of the world, that she never thought to look beyond it to see the physicality of the woman underneath it. Now, however, she saw perfectly well that she was as beautiful as any woman.

_Not beautifully tragic…_She thought, _Just beautiful._

Glinda's reflection appeared next to her own.

"Miss Elphaba, you look stunning."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Miss Elphaba, you look stunning!"

The Wizard's exclamation echoed around the grand hall as Elphaba and Glinda walked briskly towards him and Madame Morrible.

Though Elphaba smiled, it was the last thing she felt like doing. Her plan had seemed so simple back in her room, but now as she drew closer to the man who she had lost all hope in, some of the fear and anger she felt was beginning to return.

_You can do this. You can do this. Deep breaths._

She obliged her thoughts and continued walking forward, replying in a light tone, "Thank you, your Ozness."

She and Glinda stopped before him on his throne and they both curtseyed. Elphaba had never done so before, and having only learned that day from Glinda, she felt herself go a bit lower than she should have. Her hat, which was added as a last measure to finish her ensemble, slipped and she reached up to steady it as she stood back up.

"And you look marvelous as well Miss Glinda!" The Wizard said joyfully.

"Oh thank you, your Ozness!" Glinda said happily, lifting the hem of her baby blue dress to curtsey again.

Elphaba stared at the Wizard and noted that he looked much more presentable today than he did the previous day. Yesterday, he had worn a large gray trench coat, gloves, and goggles. Today however, he was in a marvelous pressed gray suit and top hat. He held in his gentle hands, a cane with a large "O" on top with the letter "Z" in the very center. Even if he was a liar, he was a very handsome and charming man, Elphaba admitted to herself.

"Did you ladies have a good night's sleep?" The Wizard asked.

"We did, your grace," Elphaba replied curtly.

"Excellent!" Madame Morrible chimed in. "Well then, I suppose we should get right down to business. Elphaba, have you made your decision?"

Elphaba gulped. This was it. The deciding moment of her life. She still had time to turn back…to change her mind.

She smiled up at the Wizard and said, "I have."

Both the Wizard and Morrible leaned in eagerly to hear her response.

She took a deep breath.

"I'll accept your proposition…"

"Wonderful!" The Wizard cried giddily.

"…on _one_ condition." Elphaba finished.

Glinda, the Wizard, and Morrible all stared at Elphaba expectantly.

"Yes?" The Wizard asked curiously, leaning even further forward.

"You allow Glinda and I to return to school before we start our work here," Elphaba said. "Our education is vital to the decisions we will make once in our positions."

"An excellent point," The Wizard said thoughtfully, sitting back in his throne. "One that I hadn't considered yet. Madame, what do you think?"

"I agree with Miss Elphaba your Ozness," Madam Morrible said in her shrill operatic tone. "A good education is the most valuable thing in the world after all."

"Very well then!" The Wizard cried, clapping his hands together. "You two shall finish your education at Shiz University and immediately following, you shall take residence here at the Emerald Palace and together we shall make good throughout all of Oz!"

Elphaba smiled, her heart leaping a bit at his choice of words.

_Making good…_

_Well_, she thought to herself, _**I'll **__be making good at the very least._

"A thousand thanks, your grace!" Elphaba said jubilantly.

Glinda gave a side glance to Elphaba before echoing her best friend.

"Not a moment to waste then!" The Wizard said, leaping from his throne. "You two should get back to school immediately and get going! How much longer do they have until they graduficate, Madame Morrible?"

"They both only have one more year left," she replied.

"Very well, then!" The Wizard said. "Then my dear witches, good luck in school! I shall call upon you from time to time to fill you in and get opinions! Farewell my witches! Farewell!"

And with that, Madame Morrible led Elphaba and Glinda out of the hall.

"A very wise decision Miss Elphaba," she said joyfully. "Very wise, indeed! I always knew you were an intelligent girl!"

"Thank you Madame," Elphaba smiled. Now she had bought herself a decent amount of time to think her plan out thoroughly. And her occasional meetings with the Wizard could prove to be beneficial as well, she thought to herself.

_After all, any insight to what he's actually doing can give me a better idea of what __**I**__ should do._

These thoughts bounced rapidly through Elphaba's mind as she began to hope to the higher power that she knew what she was doing. Because if she didn't, everything would be ruined forever. Of that, she was sure.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
